RBSSM
by DreamSpiralDevils
Summary: A story of a loving romance with smiles, joy.. guns, aliens, mafia and transformations? A new student arrived to the school from Italy, he soon crossed paths with Videl as well with Gohan. Gohan begins to feel these mix emotions once the exchange students arrive. Is there a love triangle between the 3? Rated M for later chapters and Gohan Videl! - Basil w
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! This is Basil, part of DreamSpiralDevils! w Me and my friends are currently making chapters and more story ideas. More will be posted maybe later on during this time! Please do enjoy my little story, this is my DBZ story mentioned in the LofZ story. :3 We'll be working with each others stories to give a nice style, I will try some of the styles here of what my friends recommend as my friends will do the same!**

**This story is called "Revenge Best Served Saiyan and Mafia Style" or RBSSM for short. There's a few reasons for being a crossover due to the FCs being part of KHR. Also having to make the scenes a bit more exciting much more. Don't worry, it will still mainly DBZ but with partial of KHR in it. **

**Dragon Ball Z doesn't belong to me along with the Dragon Ball characters. Also, the FCs is the only thing that belongs us to DSD since it's one of my own friend's FCs.**

**Prologue - A Mysterious Exchange Student**

**Normal POV**

A male begins to arrive to the school, luckily today is visiting day so he let curiosity get the best of him entirely.

"Ah, such a wonderful place. I do miss Japan so much, now I have a chance to finish high school here!" The male cried in excitement.

"Hmm. Best check the inside rather than the outside for too long."

Once the words flow out of his mouth, he decided to venture forth into the school.

What he doesn't know.. Someone is just right behind him.

"Huh? Who is that?" Another male appeared but this time he is wearing a button pin on his vest and have jet black hair. Showing the same symbol as the high school's sign. "Does he go to this school or is he just visiting?" The button pin male begins to question to himself but decided to let it slide for now. Since he has other troubles to attend to or rather, hide away from.

Inside the school, the mysterious male begins to walk around as everyone else watches him. The people watching, starts to think if they know him from somewhere.

"Wow, this high school is quite different than the ones I go to. This is the place where I'll be staying for the last 2 years of my high school. Tomorrow until graduation, I will be a student here so it's best for me to get the room numbers crammed into my head."

As the male was looking around, the principal discovered him and walked over. "Hello young man." "Oh, hi."

"Don't you have a class to attend to?"

"Um, not today.."

"Not today?" The principal slightly yelled in confusion and anger. "Who are you young man?"

One the male hear that question, he couldn't help but smiled and give off a slight grin.

"My name? My name is James Sotoyawa Sakurya, and I'll be attending Orange Star High School."


	2. Chapter 1

**This story is called "Revenge Best Served Saiyan and Mafia Style" or RBSSM for short. There's a few reasons for being a crossover due to the FCs being part of KHR. Also having to make the scenes a bit more exciting much more. Don't worry, it will still mainly DBZ but with partial of KHR in it. **

**Dragon Ball Z doesn't belong to me along with the Dragon Ball characters. Also, the FCs is the only thing that belongs us to DSD since it's one of my own friend's FCs.**

**Chapter 1 - Who is he? No, what is he?**

**Normal POV**

James got dropped off as usual, he has a fedora as the colors he wear is red, purple, green and black. He just walked inside and people are already talking about him. "Hmm?"

"Excuse me." A female dashed over to talk to him. The female has her hair short but slowly growing back down to her neck, so it's consist into a pony tail.

"Yes?"

"Are you new here to this school?" The female asked in curiosity.

"Yes, I am actually. I am from a different country to tell you the truth. Can you help me look around?"

The female gave a smile but no one knows her true antics. She have seen James yesterday and saw how he talked to the principal. She wanted to know about the fedora-wearing teen standing before her. She is also looking at another male that currently transferred from the mountains 2 months ago, _or so it seems_. "Sure, I wouldn't mind showing you around. It will give me an excuse to both get out of class and not get detention."

The two begin to laugh, making people stare in shock. "I-is she laughing?" "And it's not about hurting criminals or guys."

James and the female begin to look toward James' schedule for the school. The female's own grin started to form after a small discovery.

"Guess you have the same class as me, except for those extra classes. 'Fashion'? You're quite different than any other guy I have met who has chose that class."

"Well I know the teacher for the fashion class. But never mind that, I hope we can become great classmates until we graduate."

Just before the female get a chance to speak, trouble brews in quickly.

"Hey, what are you doing around my Videl?"

Just before James and the named female, Videl, was the trouble itself.

A blonde jock that's fuming at the sight of the two together. The blonde jock launches toward James without a second thought and fist thrown out.

"Look out-" Videl says but get cut off easily by the blonde jock's fist being caught. "W-what?"

James soon looked at the jock with a serious demeanor and adjusted his glasses. "I must apologize, but I didn't take your actions like that as much as any other." James say that but somehow the joyous tone in his voice disappear as he turned serious. After James saying that, he begin to clench the blonde jock's fist as well crushing it easily in his hand.

"Ah!" The blond jock has taken serious damaged by the look of his face in distress.

"Hey guys, what's- *gasp* Sharpener, Videl!"

A blond haired female appears to be excited to meet up with her friends. But to be greet this scene was a big turn of events. From that, James decided to let go because of the blonde female's face and Sharpener screeching, 'Let me go!'.

"O-oh, I am sorry. It's a small habit of my own."

"No, it's ok, Sharpener does need occasional 'help' from time to time. Wait you look familiar.."

"Do I?"

"Oh my gosh. You are James, the Italian artist. Your music is so amazing, it manage to get into Japan but meeting you is so cool!"

"Aw shucks, thank you my dear."

"My name is Erasa, what are you doing visiting our school?"

"Actually, today until our graduation, I am a student in your class."

Once James finished, the bleeding eardrums begin to appear with Erasa's screaming being the cause.

"Yes! We have a rock star in our class."

"What!?" Sharpener's own voice broke the happy mood slightly. "He's the Italian artist you show me and Videl the other day!?"

"Hi guys, good morning." The male with the button pin finally came in with a smile on his face.

"Oh, hello." James said it with a smile as well to end up catching Sharpener's punch once more and begin to break his arm a bit.

"Ah! Uncle! U-uncle!"

James let go once more but is slightly getting tired of it.

"Hey James, want to know who Videl's father is?"

"Erasa!" Videl exclaimed, losing her conversation with the black haired male in the group.

"Um, who's Videl's father?" James finally letting curiosity get the best of him.

"Mr. Satan! Hercule Satan, the world champion and hero. He beated Cell! Also being friends with a daughter of a celebrity is good too."

If anything can turn a perfect day into a horrible one, it was James' own laughter just now.

"Ahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?"

"T-the afro man beat Cell?"

"He did." Videl glares at James.

James ended up continuing to laugh anyways.

"He also defeated Buu!" Videl yells toward James but that made him laugh even harder. Videl couldn't help but growl at James.

"V-videl?" The male with the button pin spoke.

"Stay out of this Gohan! James, you think you can get away mocking my own family? I want to challenge you, during gym, we'll fight until there's blood on the floor!"

That's when James finally stopped laughing after all of that.

"Videl, I must decline about this challenge you offered." James said as he begin to walk away but ended up blocking Videl's kick.

"!" This brought everyone into a shock.

This also bring James into a soft sigh, "Fine, if you want to fight," James turned to Videl as Videl is a bit shocked but it was soon replaced with determination. "I will fight you Videl."

"Good, don't want you running away like a fucking coward."

James gotten slightly hurt but his expression doesn't show it. He begin to head to class as Gohan follows him.

"Hey.. James.. right?"

"Yes?"

"What are you?"

"What am I? I am just human. Are you alien?"

That question soon shocked Gohan very much. Gohan is a man of many secrets as everyone thinks but none has thought of him being an actual alien though.

"Haha, just kidding. You're just a regular person to me. Listen Gohan, I must apologize for everything.. including my rash actions."

"Not a problem." That managed to bring Gohan back slightly.

"I already made a friend that turned into my enemy pretty quickly."

"V-videl might get over it. Don't worry about it."

"I hope so..."

Soon Gohan felt a mix of emotions, he does feel depressed but felt anger and happiness as well. He begins to wonder but gets more confused and let emotions slide off. Gohan looks toward James and begin to ponder slightly, is he really human?

"?" James turned in confusion toward Gohan.

"Is something wrong Gohan?"

"O-oh, nothing is wrong!" Gohan exclaimed while shaking his hands frantically.

In Gohan's mind, nothing is wrong, something is wrong.

Actually, almost everything is wrong and James is slightly driving him up the wall faster than Videl does.

Is he telling the truth about being human?

Or...

Is James an alien like himself?

**This is Basil here with some information if you have gotten confused. This takes place after Buu but, remember how almost when everyone was revived, some lost their memory. Well here's what I discussed with my friends.**  
**Ever wonder if everyone gets revived after Kid Buu's death, lose their memory. Piccolo and Gohan are the reasons for other people's memory losses. Although, Gohan tinkered with Videl's memory slightly to only have hope for Videl remembering later in the future.**

**Bad idea? Well.. this is how it's going to go. I apologize if it throws ya off..**


	3. Chapter 2

**This story is called "Revenge Best Served Saiyan and Mafia Style" or RBSSM for short. There's a few reasons for being a crossover due to the FCs being part of KHR. Also having to make the scenes a bit more exciting much more. Don't worry, it will still mainly DBZ but with partial of KHR in it. **

**Dragon Ball Z doesn't belong to me along with the Dragon Ball characters. Also, the FCs is the only thing that belongs us to DSD since it's one of my own friend's FCs.**

**Chapter 2 - How does he know?**

**Gohan's POV**

I have made a new friend today, well out of a small fight this morning. I thought for sure he know I'm half-alien. It gave me quite a scare when he asked that question. I gave occasional glances toward him, and it's for the best. I need to watch James if he knows something I have known for a long time.

"Hmm? Time has travelled quickly." James has finally spoken since the incident this morning.

That made me slightly confused until I checked the clock. It's already time for Gym class and I haven't even noticed.

Oh god, I feel like a stalker!

"Hey Gohan?"

That made me jumped a bit out of my thoughts. "Y-yeah?" I said it slightly in stress. I turned to see James is the one who called me out.

"Can you lead me to the Gym?"

I blinked a bit, I just remembered that he's new here. I give off a smile and nodded at him. Maybe, this is a chance to get to know James and let him get to know the school better.

Me and James walked to the Gym as I am his guide there, we are casually talking about our lives to each other.

"You live on your own?" I asked with hints of confusion.

"To tell you the truth, I do live on my own with a few neighbors next door to me."

"I see.."

I started to ponder a bit on James' life style. He lives on his own, that's strange. "Is it ok to visit your house?" That was something that thrown me off quickly. He wanted to visit my home? This is new, what's up with that?!

"Umm is that a bad question to ask?"

I started to shake my head like a wet dog trying to dry himself off, "Oh, no no no, I wouldn't mind you coming over. It will take a while to get there though." Maybe that will stop him.

"Really? It wouldn't be too much of a problem. I know ways to get to places fast as possible, better keep it a secret in exchange for it." James winked at me soon he finished that sentence. Wow, just when I thought Videl has crazy determination. Now it's beginning to make me question more than I can handle. Luckily we make it to the Gym before curiosity kills me.

"Yo James," Me and James turned to see Videl walking over, James expression changes drastically. "today until our summer vacation, it's Martial Arts for the entire session."

"I see, that's great.." James released a sigh with hints of stress in it.

"Do I have to fight you Videl?" Videl now doesn't look too pleased. "After what you did, no other choice." Videl glares afterwards.

"Or are you too much of a coward to challenge me?" Videl released also her signature scowl. I have gotten scared as James still give off a sad look towards Videl.

"Can.. can we be friends once this is all over?" James is asking a death wish in this place, I can feel his power level. Or if so. Once I tried to find it quickly but even with my understanding of energy... James' own energy is 0, or even less than 0, it's hard to determine it. Knowing Videl's power leve, he's going to be road kill or worst, Android 16's remains!

"If you can beat me, that is, if you can beat me then I wouldn't mind. But if you lose, kiss that chance goodbye if you dare to think greater than that." Geez, harsh Videl?

"Actually, I have a reason for my laughter and if I lose, I will apologize. Naked, infront of the school in the next assembly. I won't deny it when the day comes, I won't back on my promise." James said it with a smile..

Now that's just adding fuel tot he fire! Is he really that confident? I did see him twisting Sharpener's arm but it could have been a prank or an accident. Although, pranks don't go that far, nor accidents could make bones crushed.

"Perfect, I would love a good laugh." V-videl's now grinning, this is bad on James' plate.

"Wait!" I yelled a bit too loudly, now I am the center of attention. "B-before you knock each others' heads off. Don't either of you need to change first?" James was the first to react.

"Oh right, give me a second! I'm going to change quick, give me 3 minutes." James runs off to the boys' locker room. Whew, good, that should buy him some time.

Videl soon looked at me. "Alright then Mr. Ref, I am fine in the outfit I am wearing so far. Now stay out of this Gohan, the one I am fighting against is not you." Well, that shows a slight bit of care in her words. But still her own tone is a little harsh. But it's better than my first day here, she's like a deadly thorn that never goes away. Almost like my mother entirely!

"I am ready." Me and Videl looked over to see James wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck, black sweatpants and converse with colors of red and black. He's still wearing his black and red fedora and his glasses, he took off his fedora as he walked over to me with it. "Gohan, can you hold this for me?"

"Oh sure." I take his hat as he smiled gradually. He reached into his hair, took out the hair clips in his hair and put them into his pocket, letting his hair fall down naturally.

"Alright, I am ready Videl." James give off a slight grin like it's his victory already. James reaches into his pockets and pull out a pair of black wristbands while walking to the middle of the gym, as a ring is set upon there. I wonder if James if really prepared for this. "Good, you better not keep me waiting."

Videl soon followed suit and jumped into the ring easily. James now looked like he remembered something when he just got into the ring, he rushed over to me as I just got to the ring. "Hey Gohan, hold onto my glasses for me?" "Alright, I don't mind. Don't want them damaged do ya?"

James chuckled slightly at my little joke. Before we even noticed, I felt almost a quick wind blown onto me. I saw soon James out of the ring, just about but he grabbed onto the ropes of the ring quickly. Seeing that, now everybody in the Gym stopped to watch the battle. I was in shocked, but I am not the only one who's shocked to see that. Videl is surprised from James having reflexes like that. How does James gain those type of reflexes? I looked around to see James' glasses on the ground, I picked it up to look back at the ring.

Videl knows to attack an enemy when he's down but James seem to get right back up quickly even after being knocked out of the ring.

"Damn.. if I knew you were going to do that. I should have kept my guard up and give up my glasses earlier."

James soon opened his eyes as they're green, his pupil is a dark shade of green. When I see that, my eyes widen, I wonder if he's a saiyan as well?

**Normal POV**

**The room is now filled with tension as James and Videl's energy flared up. **

The passion of fighting is seen through the eyes of others. (Get ready everyone! This is going to be Roleplay script, since this is going to be a battle between Videl and James. - Basil :D)

James soon turned to Gohan with a slight smile.

**James: **"Gohan Son."

Gohan's expression was full of shock and slight fear, prepared for the worst.

**Gohan: **"Huh?"

**James: **"You're the son of Son Goku right? One of the people who fought Cell?"

The gym is filled with more tension as a weight soon hits Gohan along with reality. Gohan started to get nervous. James turned back to Videl with a smile.

**James: **"I knew it, your expression says it all. Gohan, I must ask some questions later if you have time."

Gohan ended up feeling his world is over once James mentioned Goku and Cell in the same sentence.

**Videl: **"Stop messing around and fight!" She soon lunges towards James with a punch follow through with a kick. James took those hits as he only skid a bit on the ring but managed to get back into his idle stance.

**James: **"Yes, you're right Videl. I'll stop mess around now." James was gone for a second to appear infront of Videl quickly. The battle heated up as a close-combat of punches, kicks and deflects were starting off. It turned from a slow start to a harsh continuation. Gohan finally regained himself as he watched the battle in amazement. Surprised to see James is actually stronger than he represent.

Videl managed to stop the combat by grabbing James' fists. The two struggled as they tried to over-power each other. They kept going as each others' bodies tried to rise up, Videl is slightly irritated as James is slightly getting fun out of it.

**James: **"Videl, give up now and this can go off easy." James started to add more power into his push as Videl finally decide to bounce back.

**Videl: **She clenched her teeth as she pushed back to where the two stands equally. "M-make me!" Videl used a upward kick as it connected to James' chin, backing him up and letting go.

Videl soon tried to follow up with a round-house kick to get grabbed on the leg.

**Videl:** "What?!" James managed to grabbed Videl's leg. He soon quickly thrown Videl over his shoulder to slam her onto the ring with a loud thud. Soon Videl started to pant as she's noticing her used almost too much energy in the close-combat.

**James: **"Now?" James panted as well but softly as he's not even breaking a sweat. Videl's pride soon got over her as she jumped back onto her feet. Soon the school felt a slight rumble as it comes from Videl as she charges up.

The battle... was just beginning.

**Gohan's POV**

This is amazing! Videl's power is incredible for a human. She could probably match up with Krillin if we get those 2 to battle one day, or probably my mother if that's possible.

But James though, his own power level is close to 0 and he can easily handle Videl. He also knows my dad and Cell. How does he know? What does he know that I don't know?

"I am not done with you Sakurya!" Videl dashed toward James to jump up and dive with to kick him. James soon suddenly disappeared, Videl was surprised but she's too late to react. James throw down a punch as it connected toward Videl's neck.

I flinched for a second as Videl countered with a upper cut out of reflex.

The two fall down as they landed onto their stomachs, I rushed to the edge of the ring. "Guys! James, Videl, are you ok?"

Videl got up right away as James did as well. Those 2 are going all out if they're standing up like nothing has happen.

"Gohan, what did I tell you, stay out of this!" "Don't worry about me Gohan, you should be worried about Videl. She might release her energy blasts here if she don't know how to calm down."

Oh crap, what is James doing?

"Shut up, I don't need your help in calming down. And what do you mean energy blasts?!"

Guess that didn't trigger anything into her brain.

James...

How do you know about all of this?

**Normal POV**

Videl and James continued their fight head-on, Gohan becoming nervous as he watched the battle. The whole entire Gym is cheering on during the little battle. For Videl, it's like fighting for the first time in the World Martial Arts tournament. As for James, it's like a small exercise that will soon turn into a real battle.

**James: **"Shall we end this?"

**Videl: **She soon grinned as she wiped off blood from the corner of her mouth. "I thought you'll never ask."

The two goes into their idle battle stance as they gaze each other intently. Their eyes scan each others background then their bodies tense up. Gohan discovered they're going into a showdown phase. One punch or kick, could end it here and now.

**Gohan: **"Guys, stop right here! There's no reason to continue on."

Videl and James ignore Gohan straight out as they charged at each other. A fist was thrown from each side but one must stay standing...


	4. Chapter 3

**This story is called "Revenge Best Served Saiyan and Mafia Style" or RBSSM for short. There's a few reasons for being a crossover due to the FCs being part of KHR. Also having to make the scenes a bit more exciting much more. Don't worry, it will still mainly DBZ but with partial of KHR in it. **

**Dragon Ball Z doesn't belong to me along with the Dragon Ball characters. Also, the FCs is the only thing that belongs us to DSD since it's one of my own friend's FCs.**

**Chapter 3 - Friends left standing.**

**Normal POV**

Surprisingly...

The first to fall...

Was Videl.

Videl's body met the ground as James stand back up. Gohan comes into the ring as everybody is still going crazy after that battle. Videl is still awake but she's quite in a damage state, James is slightly damaged but experienced worst.

James' own eye color changed back to normal as he finally let his body collapse. He struggled to keep himself awake since he's used too much in his energy to give off the final punch.

"Videl, are you ok?" Gohan said in deep concern. James decided, that since he's not too important to care about, he started to fall asleep.

"I am fine Gohan. Thanks but I can get up." Showing Gohan that she's ok, Videl let her pride take over.

"Hey, James, wake up."

James' own eyes flinched as he managed to get them half away open. He felt troubled getting himself up. Although, he don't need to struggle once he saw a hand infront of his face.

"Can you get up?" Videl knows that even though James is her opponent, a person who just laughed at her father, he's still a human being.

James shakes his head a bit, weakly taking Videl's hand while Gohan walked over to help. James get helped up by the two.

"Well, I can admit for once it's my lost. You're really good there Sakurya."

James smiled at least a bit. "T-thanks. I have learned from the b-best." After those words were released from his mouth, he raised hand toward Videl. "T-truce?"

Videl soon looked at James' hand, she cautiously stared at it then looked at Gohan. Gohan nodded his head with a smile. Soon she looked at James, Videl soon see that James' was not just in physical pain, emotional too. She recognize about her superstition, she jumped into action with thinking of the other side of everyone else. Her job taught her that, her friends, and Gohan have taught her that as well.

2 sides of the same coin.

Videl let off a small smile as she takes James' hand gradually. "Sure, just don't screw your luck up again."

A sweatdrop forms along the side of James and Gohan's head while they laugh nervously. Gohan having the Son grin, James shaking Videl's hand as they finally let the laughter die out.

Slowly time flies, it is currently now Lunch period. Gohan is stuffing his face with his lunch as usual, Videl managed to walk James over to the table where Videl, Gohan and their friends sit at. James sees Erasa being one of the people he knows at the table. He calmed down at the sight of her. At least one person he knows out of the whole table of friends is nice. **One** though..

"Hey, Videl, why are you being nice to another nerd all of a sudden!" Sharpener exclaimed with anger.

"That _nerd_," Videl empathizes in quote marks with her hands. "have easily won the right to sit at this table."

"What?" "Really? Is he now part of the gang?"

Videl rolls her eyes, she ended up grinning a bit while looking at Erasa. "Sure Erasa, James won the right to sit with us."

"Yes! Now we have 2 celebies at this table, one of them being a total cutie."

James blushed a bit as his eyes glanced at his food like it's interesting. Yup, a tuna sandwich is pretty interesting at a time like this.

"Hmph, he got lucky getting away marking my master, Mister Satan. He has to beat me if he declare friendship with my Vi-" Before even Sharpener finished off his conversation, a fist connected with his face as he went flying and hitting into another table.

"Best you shut up Sharpener!"

Gohan laughed nervously as James chuckled a bit. "Oh hey James."

"Hmm?"

"My mother gave me an extra lunch, want it?"

The whole table went silent.

"What, Gohan, you're sharing your lunch?" "Don't you share, like... never!?"

"Well, guess today is someone's lucky day. My mother made enough for 2 copies of myself. So James, you can have some for yourself."

James looked at Gohan's 2nd lunch capsule then look back his tray with his sandwich. Suddenly the sandwich give off a deadly screech as it ran off. This cause the whole table and cafeteria to turn silent. Sharpener saw the sandwich and ended up fainting again but from shock. James gulped a bit as he turned back to Gohan, he took the capsule gradually. "I-i'll accept your offer. Thank you."

Videl and Erasa fainted from shock, a loud thud can be heard as the 2 hit the floor.

Time moves on again, it's now the end off the day.

"Alright! The day is over, 2 more weeks until vacation!" Erasa yelled to the top of her lungs.

"Time sure flies by, right guys?" Gohan rubbed his ears as he smiled.

Videl grins. "Hell yeah, I can't wait to relax at home. Sheesh, my job is taking a toll onto my sleep."

"It's called beauty sleep girlfriend."

"Ya babe, it's going to ruin you if you don't get your own." Sharpener finished and managed to dodge luckily.

James looked at Gohan. "Hey Gohan, can I come by your house today?"

Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener turned their heads toward to the jet black haired males. "Oh, Brains inviting people to his house."

Gohan blinked in shocked, ended up sighing as finally deciding to give up. He shrugged as he smiled. "Sure guys, since it's a Friday, you guys can spend time at my house during the weekend if you like."

Erasa fist pumped the air. "Yes!" Videl soon turned to James with a smirk. "You must got magic to weaken Gohan like that." James grinned a bit as he chuckled. "If I have magic, I would have made time freeze so we can sleep. ... Great, now I just made myself poetic again. I have so many habits I need to clear up."

"No, I say it's cute James." James looked away blushing from Erasa's words.

"So Gohan, should we meet up at one spot or go to each house to gather our stuff?" Videl questioned.

"I vote for the second option." Sharpener puts it out flatly.

"I can agree with Sharp on this one." James said.

"It's Sharpener. Best you get that one memorized or it'll be bashed into your skull."

Videl rolls her eyes. "After what happen this morning, you can't do shit to him." Videl puts a hand onto James' shoulder. "Like Gohan, if you dare try to beat them up, I can beat you up in his place. Right Gohan?"

Gohan blinks in surprise, soon he turned to James. James nod with a smile.

Soon now Gohan and James grin a bit. Soon the two's laughter filled the air.

"What? What did I say?" Videl said in confusion.

"You two knock it off, you're gonna pay for laughing at my girl!" "OH YOU SHUT UP YOU DAMN IDIOT!" A loud bash can be heard through the air as well.


	5. Chapter 4

**This story is called "Revenge Best Served Saiyan and Mafia Style" or RBSSM for short. There's a few reasons for being a crossover due to the FCs being part of KHR. Also having to make the scenes a bit more exciting much more. Don't worry, it will still mainly DBZ but with partial of KHR in it. **

**Dragon Ball Z doesn't belong to me along with the Dragon Ball characters. Also, the FCs is the only thing that belongs us to DSD since it's one of my own friend's FCs.**

**Chapter 4 - Mother like Son.. not really.**

**Normal POV**

James, Gohan, Videl and Erasa is boredly waiting in a yellow car for Sharpener to arrive with his stuff for the sleepover at Gohan's house. Erasa managed to get her stuff but it took about at least 15 minutes! Well, probably from James and Gohan going to be in the same place for 2 days straight.

"When is Sharpener going to get his ass in the car?" Videl sighed in irritation.

"I say 5 more minutes give or take." James spoked up.

"Those 5 minutes are going to be out of the window by then."

"How about we play a game while we wait?" "A game?" Thanks to Gohan's idea, it get everybody back up to high spirits.

"What kind of game?"

"Hmm, how about a guessing game? Guess what the other is thinking of."

"Pssh, that's going to be easy Gohan." Videl said it with a slight chuckle.

"Wait and see Videl, don't get too mad if someone thinks out of the order." Erasa smirks. That soon made James and Gohan turned crimson and looking out of the window to see Sharpener can hurry fast if were to do that.

"You and your perverted train of thoughts Ers.."

"How about a game of truth and dare instead?" Gohan bringing up another idea.

"Yeah!" Erasa and Videl yelled in unison. James sighed in relief for a bit.

"N-nice save Gohan." "Ya, but it won't be long until we're in trouble again." James' own face soon slightly turning pale, worried about the future outcome of the game.

"Alright, let's get this started." Videl smirked as she gives a thumbs up. A sweat drop forms on the side of Gohan, James and Erasa's temple.

. . .

After 15 minutes of playing the game, things heated up than what happened earlier. James is sitting on Gohan's lap without his glasses and hat, as Gohan is wearing make-up with Videl's hair is spiky and wild with herself.

"Yes, now it's my turn!" It's now Erasa's turn, everyone went about at least 50 times. This is Erasa's 51st time she's doing this. "Hmm, now who should be my next victim?"

Erasa looked around the car as she tries to think carefully. "James, truth or dare?"

James jumped up a bit once his name is mentioned, his voice started to stuttered as he speaked. "I-i'll take the t-truth please."

"Hmm. A truth huh?" Erasa started to think once more. "Aww, and I just got you a good dare too." James soon shivered as he was worried about the dare Erasa has in store for him. James looked at Erasa as she's wearing his hat and glasses.

"! What's that?" Erasa exclaimed. James' head tilted in confusion.

"What's 'what'?"

"That!" Erasa pointed to around James' chest area as the shirt is a bit opened. Something metal was slightly poking out of the shirt. When James looked down in the direction, his expression turned back to a normal state. "Oh, I see."

James grabbed the metal object while Erasa pulls her finger back. When he pulled it out, it was a chain necklace with a ring attached onto it. "You mean this, I thought none of you guys might not question my style or fashion wear." James laughed a bit.

"What's with the ring, a gift or something?" "Ah-ah," James waved his finger. "you used your truth already." Erasa's expression was a form of shock and anguish put together.

"B-but. Hey, no fair!"

"James right on that Ers. Give up." "Vid, I thought you were a cop!" Soon Videl and Erasa started to have a small argument about Videl's life as James get off of Gohan's lap.

"I think I can't handle a guy being squished onto me for another minute."

"You and me both Gohan."

Soon the car door opened finally as Sharpener hopped in. "Yo, sorry for the wait-" Sharpener stopped to examine the whole entire car and seen everyone. But soon his eyes fixate upon Gohan.

Laughter soon fills the car as Gohan pouted. "H-hey, this wasn't by own will, Videl and Erasa done this to me!" James patted Gohan's back as Gohan crosses his arms and started to act a bit childish.

The ride continues on...

Later on, they finally arrive to Videl's house. James peered through to take a look at it. "Heh, amazed at the house of the greatest hero on earth!" "No." This surprised the whole car, Gohan is still surprised from the Satan household but for James not to be surprised is another story.

"Oh, that's because you have one yourself right?" "No."

Now Videl decided to jump in on this. "If your star and you don't have a mansion like this, why aren't you surprised about this?"

"Because.. this is too flashy. It's quite hard to put into words of what I am feel." James say with a face of annoyance. Sharpener soon tried to attack James while everybody tried to stop the short fight.

"Sharpie stop it!" "NOT UNTIL I HAVE HIM BEGGING ON KNEES!" "That's going to be impossible to bow to a afro martial arts man but if it's an afro samurai.. maybe~." James teased making Sharpener more pissed. "Please Sharpener, my mother would want to meet everybody without any scars or bruises!" "Don't worry, HE CAN HEAL FAST!" "KNOCK IT OFF YOU IDIOTS!" A loud bash can be heard in the car. The fighting noises dies down.

"Good, now stay like the friends I have, plant your asses firmly into the seat and don't fight!" Videl yelled quietly loudly as just as loud she slammed the door before she heads to the mansion.

". . ."

"This is going to be fun." Everybody ended up looking at Gohan with a blank stare. James sighed but that ended by his phone vibrating.

"Hmm?" James checked his cell phone, a text message he received. He decided to examine it in the time being. While reading it, his expression gets a bit duller but it changed back to it's normal happy style, once finished reading it.

"Something up James?"

"Huh? Oh no, my neighbor got my stuff for me, he.. wanted me to pick it up by the street near the Movie Theatre." James smiled toward Gohan as reassurance. He turned back to look through the window if time could go faster. Slowly James drifted off to sleep.

"Hey!" The car door opens as Videl hopped right in. Videl turns to see James asleep. "Is he ok?"

"Well after that fight at school, I think he deserve some form of right. Luckily school ended early and my mother thought it's a full day, otherwise I would get an ear full from her."

"Ha, maybe Gohan, maybe." "What's wrong? Scared of your own mama, boy?"

Gohan started to think but ended up stratching the back of his head as he laughed nervously. "To tell you the truth, yes, yes I do."

Erasa watches everyone with a smile but turned to the jet-black haired, black and red wearing male, seeing him asleep so peacefully in the little atmosphere. She is currently wearing James' hat due to the dare earlier, and is also smiling to see him at least happy a bit with her crowd of friends.

Deciding on what to do, she took the hat off and place it gently onto James' head as reassurance. Due to that gentle touch, James woken up slowly back to reality from his dreamland.

"H-hmmmm.. **yawn**.. D-did I miss something here?" James rubbed his eye as he slowly recollect his sight for the people standing before him. He ended up yawning once more afterwards.

"No, not at all James." Erasa smiled happily to see the teen awake. "So who's driving us to the theatres?"

"I have to exclude Sharpener on this once." "Hey, can't handle a bit of speed?"

"No, I rather have my neighbor not see you drive in this vehicle of death runs." James blankly stared at Sharpener.

"Oh fuck you!"

"Wait a minute. The movie theatres, don't you mean your house?"

"No, my neighbor just text me Videl." He soon stopped for a second and turned to Erasa. "How do you know about the theatre?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear both yours and Gohan's conversation." Erasa covers her mouth with an embarrassed look on her face.

James shakes his head as he give a reassuring smile towards Erasa. Erasa seeing that was back to bubbly self, hugging James. "Ain't he just the cutest thing yet?" James ended up blushing in embarrassment.

"Umm, so who's driving?" James questioned.

"I'll do it since no one's doing it! And I like to see your neighbor in the front row seats." Erasa let's go of James as she quickly gets Sharpener in the back seat as she takes the wheel.

"Awesome, if Erasa's driving, I am taking shotgun."

James and Gohan jumps up. "S-shotgun!?" Quickly the 2 is almost about to take action.

"You don't know what shotgun means in car terms idiots.."

"Oh, you mean that.." James laughed nervously as he started to slowly hide his face in utter embarrassment. Gohan on the other hand laughed a bit once he heard those words from Sharpener.

"Can we go now?" Videl said impatiently.

"Yes."

Erasa soon started up the car and drived down to theatre. On the way there James kept a look out.

"Oh, there's the theatre. Umm, can you go to the street across from it, he wanted to meet me from the stop sign."

"Alright James, it's not a problem."

James smiled as his expression turned serious. Once parked across by the theatre, James get out of the car and waited by the stop sign.

"So how long are we going to wait for his so call neighbor?"

"Be patient you guys, he doesn't live too far from the city. It got to take some time for his neigh-"

"Quiet guys! I hear something." Videl yelled out.

This makes the whole car silent. As the whole car turned silent, a loud engine could be heard running through the street. The whole gang turned to the direction of the noise to see a blur.

"Whoa!" "Did you see that?" "Hey, she's speeding!" "Guys, wait look!" Gohan pointed forward while the others looked forward. The blur slows to a motorcyclist. The motorcyclist stop by towards James as gotten up and hold a messenger bag for him.

James looked into the bag as he jumped a bit in excitement. Soon hugging the motorcyclist happily.

Although.. that's not the end of the surprises.

The motorcyclist started to take off the helmet.. 'he's' currently wearing. James was drastically trying to say his neighbor is a he, when truthfully. Underneath the helmet is a female with incredible black hair, slight hints of dark chocolate in there.

Everybody in the whole car lost their jaws to the floor when they see her. "Holy shit! T-that's his neighbor."

"Oh.. my gosh. His neighbor is gorgeous, how did she get that hair to be perfect?"

"No, this is his neighbor. I haven't seen that woman in town at all." "Videl, stop acting like you know everybody in town. There's still people you don't know."

Videl crosses her arms as she turned her head to see Gohan staring and blushing at her. Videl's eyes widen in surprise. "Gohan, you like that woman?"

"W-what? Nooo, I don't like her. I don't even know her age." Gohan shakes his hands in surrender mode.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Ooo, Videl I didn't know you were jealous." "Jealous of what?!"

**James' POV**

"Umm, is something going on inside there?" The female pointed to the car.

"Oh, you mean the argument in the car. No, seems normal to a suitable teenager life inside there." James looked but both the female and James turned back to face each other. "Nevermind that, Mira, how have you been? I hear finally everybody's going to move you and all of ya just arrived to Japan."

The female known as Mira smiles as she shuts her eyes and give off a slight laugh. "Haha.. I am doing alright James. How's your school day so far?"

"Perfect. Also, everything in the plan is going good."

Mira loses her smile as she look in the car, she stares at Videl and Gohan. "Anything?"

"Not one. It might take some time though..." James looked down, soon to be petted on the head. James blushes but takes the petting gradually.

"I am glad you haven't changed so much. Otherwise, I don't know what to do if you were to drastically change like before."

"I promise you, I won't be the person in battle as who I am truly am. Here and now. Because Mira, I care about you, the others and my friends. I wouldn't know what to do either is I were to drastically change as well." Mira nodded to James words.

"By the way.. how's Storm, since I asked almost everybody but her."

Mira's eyes widen in surprise but shook her head as the smile returns. "Always care about everyone, even her."

"Ya.."

"Well, are you ready for it?" James nodded.

**Normal POV**

James eyes widen in surprise.

"Guys look!" Sharpener points out, stopping the fight in the car.

Everybody looks as James jumps in joy then hugged Mira. Just when things couldn't get more surprising. When the two separated for a few minutes, Mira kissed James' forehead.

"E... eh!?"

James and Mira finally waved off, Mira putting on her helmet while James watched her. Once Mira rides off James put on the messenger bag he obtained from Mira and headed back to the car. He finally realizes he was being watched from everybody. For that, he turned crimson in embarrassment.

James started to move slowly towards the car and hopped back in.

"Who's the girl?!" "**sigh **Here we go.." Even though James is slightly annoyed with the questions prepared for him, his smile is plastered onto his face. "Oh ya guys, I am gonna follow you or should I lead you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Gohan questioned.

"Well, Gohan, remember I am gonna tell you my secret. Too bad the others are here for it so the secret is not much anymore unless they can keep the secret."

Gohan's eyes soon gleam. "Ooo, can I see it? Can I see it?"

James nodded as he heads out of the car.

"Does he have a jetcopter?"

"I doubt about it."

James turned to notice everybody watching him, he soon grinned while waving to them. He turned back forward, pulling out a black capsule with a red lining on it. "I can't believe we get to keep these for everything we did. Also too upgrades, so bonus points. Hmm, I should hand this to Mira and see if she got anything in mind for it." James throw the capsule forward a few feet, he watched as the capsule turned into smoke. He waited for the smoke to die down to see a ducati monster s4r, 2007 version appearing before him. The motorcycle being sleek with it's colors of black and dark red, logo letters displayed as ' ' in electric green. James smiled happily to see the motorcycle in his sights.

"This guy is full of surprises isn't he?" That's soon a 'cue' for Gohan to run out of the car and dash towards James. Videl soon felt a little stupid after those words flown out of her mouth. "He is! I never knew he owns something like that."

"I can allow you to lead the way to my house. But, you're going need me to be the guide for us to get there."

"You said that because you wanted to ride the bad girl huh?"

"Yes!" Gohan's eyes gleamed like Christmas lights in a snowy night.

"Who's the fastest and safest driver?"

"Hmm.. Videl."

"Understandable since I hear from Erasa she's a officer. Ok, go tell her to drive and follow me if she can. If we both ride together in the pace I'll put us in, we should get there in 2 hours the latest for a safe part. But if we take the dangerous way.." James smirks. "It would take us 30 minutes tops."

Gohan's eyes widen, he started to think. "Are you positive your motorcycle is that fast?"

"I wouldn't be too confident then if weren't?"

Gohan ponders a bit as he decided to let it go, he walks over to the car, he taps on the window. Erasa rolls down the window. "What's up Gohan?"

"Erasa, can Videl drive and follow us?"

"Sure. Hey Vi, it's your turn to drive."

"Really? Finally! Now we can get somewhere."

Erasa and Videl switched places in the car while Gohan goes back to James. "Here's a helmet for ya Gohan." "Thanks." Gohan puts the helmet on as it fit quite naturally. He ended up recognizing James is not wearing a helmet. "Don't you need one?"

"No, I am good, I am confident of my own driving. I do need my gloves and shades for the ride though." James reached into his messenger bag as he pulled out a pair of shades and dark red fingerless, leather gloves. He switched out his glasses for the shades. After putting the gloves on, James carefully put his glasses into the bag.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

James turned and overlook Gohan to give a thumbs up to Videl. Once he saw Videl nodding, he looked back forward as he turned the engine on. James adjusted his shades, looked at Gohan as he nodded. James looked back forward once more and finally took off.

"W-whoaaaaaa!"

**Videl's POV**

W-what the hell?

"Videl come on! James and Gohan took off already."

"Oh, right." Thank god Erasa's here. I finally took the wheel and drive off to catch up to James. Just how fast is that damn motorcycle? If we weren't heading to Gohan's house or it being a weekend. I would catch that fool in jail, even if he's a friend. He's just going beyond the speed limit of this city! Maybe about 3 times what it's suppose to be.

I kept a close eye to the motorcycle infront of me. I decided to turn up the juice, this may get me in trouble but I done this many times in my jetcopter. I pushed my foot a little harder onto the gas. I should ask where James get that motorcycle, I could get to places fast with that type of vehicle.

"Videl slow down, my car is not a thousand zenni ya know."

"Shut up! You allow us to drive it, now I am driving. If you want us not to crash, I advise ya to shut it about your car."

Ugh, I am so glad it's the weekend..

**Normal POV**

It's about 25 minutes and they're almost to Gohan's house. "W-we're almost there. Just a few more miles."

"Got it!"

"How fast can this vehicle do?"

"375 miles per hour. I got to get my neighbor to upgrade it to 450!"

"375!?" Gohan exclaimed.

"Yeah! Amazing right?" James smirked.

Gohan was too shocked for words, he decided to look around the scenery. He smiled happily, he enjoyed the ride as well. "Hey Gohan, a small white, circular shaped building is your home right?"

"Huh?" Gohan looks forward to see his house just being a few feet away. "Yes! Stop just by a few feet."

"Got it." James started to screech into a stop as he managed to get the motorcycle into a halt. James and Gohan get off the motorcycle to look behind them. They see soon the car slowing down just behind them and come to a slow stop.

"I think I have trashed their car." James said nervously.

"Maybe but they shouldn't get too mad. We got here. Do you know how to fix vehicles?" "Yes.. luckily to know how to fix them incase of trouble."

"Then it's no problem, I am sure if you fix their car, they'll forgive you. Maybe Erasa, I don't know about Videl nor Sharpener though."

James sighed. "True."

"James, can you wait here? I am going to get my mother, reach in my bag and get out the house capsule for me."

"So even houses can be packed in the capsule. Ok. Which is it one?"

"CXFH45."

"Alright." James reached into Gohan's bag as he searches through the bag. Just when he got that out, he jumped in slight scare from a loud scream not too far from his distance. "G-great gog that scared me." He ended up breathing a bit heavily to catch his breath. Quickly James throw out the house in a great distance from the house, he made sure to check no scratches. While checking, James almost got hit as he slides his leg back to dodge from the punch coming towards him.

"You broke my car man!"

"Calm down, I'll fix it."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Yeah right!"

James soon throw a high kick, accidentally knocking Sharpener out. He soon noticed Videl and Erasa standing there seeing the kick. "! S-sorry."

"No, that was awesome! Nice kick there. It's good to see you still have your strength with ya after our battle."

James and Videl gave each other a grin as Erasa is trying to help Sharpener. A female comes out with a frying pan and almost attacked James. He soon ended up becoming concerned. The female seem to be mid-aged but young to the eyes of others.

"W-what are you doing miss?" James goes into position of defense. He put one of his fist infront of his face while his other hand is open and close to his waist.

"Oh, a thug are you? Alright, if you want to throw down then fine." The female gets into her stance, glaring at James to dare him to make a move.

James was slightly scared once he saw the young woman but he kept his guard up. He doesn't dare to attack her.

"Mom!" "Mommy!" Two voices yelled out to the young woman. Everyone turned to see Gohan and a small boy just across from them.

"Gohan, Goten, let's get him!" The mother yelled and pointed toward James.

"No, mom! He's my friend, he's a new person from around here. He just moved into Satan City not too long ago and started school today." Gohan waves his arms like crazy. Goten looks at Gohan with a surprised look. "So he's the fedora guy you saw on the way to school?"

"Mhm." Gohan nods. Goten looks at James. "Wow, he has nice looking clothes. And for him to knock out a person who's stronger than himself, that's so cool!"

The mother watched her two boys and turned back to James. She sighed. Sharpener managed to wake up and go to Videl and Erasa, which Videl soon coughed. "Ahem!"

Gohan's focus was brought back, the reason why the 5 is here today. "Oh, yes, that's right. Thanks Videl." Gohan smiled, Videl saw the smile and turned away with no one noticing. "Mom, this is Sharpener, Erasa, James, and Videl. They're my friends that I get to see at school, they live in Satan City."

"Actually, I live close to Satan City, I am from the outskirts of it."

"I see.." The mother ponders a bit, tries to think cautiously about Gohan's choice in friends. Although she's happy about it, she's concerned for her son's safety and feelings. "Guys, this is my mother, Son Chi-chi."

Chi-chi was brought back to reality. "Oh, sorry, it's a pleasure to meet you, As my son said, I am Chi-chi, Son Chi-chi."

"And this is my brother Goten."

Goten waved a bit shyly as he was close to Gohan. "Hi.."

James looked down to Goten with a soft smile. "Hello."

Goten smiled back to James.

"Heh, you're mother doesn't seem bad."

... "You missed quite a lot Sharpie." James was the first to admit.

"It's Sharpener."

"Erasa calls you that."

"That doesn't give you a right to!"

"Umm, I apologize Miss Son from my friends here."

"No, reminds me of my husband and his fair enemy arguing against each other. Although it was a one-sided argument."

Videl laughed a bit. Gohan laughing slightly loud. James and Sharpener stopped what they're doing while Erasa give off a few giggles. James looked at Chi-chi, he can see bits of Gohan within her. But..

"So Gohan, which one of them is your girlfriend?"

Gohan turned crimson. "Mom!" Gohan covered his face in embarrassment.

"Don't you yell at me Gohan! Haven't I teached you not to raise your voice at me mister!" Soon Chi-chi bashed Gohan's head with a random frying pan out of thin air.

A sweat drop forms on the side of James' head. That.. that personality of hers along with that anger is quite different than from Gohan. He started to think, he now knows Chi-chi up close, so his father though, Goku.. just where is he?


	6. Chapter 5

**This story is called "Revenge Best Served Saiyan and Mafia Style" or RBSSM for short. There's a few reasons for being a crossover due to the FCs being part of KHR. Also having to make the scenes a bit more exciting much more. Don't worry, it will still mainly DBZ but with partial of KHR in it. **

**Dragon Ball Z doesn't belong to me along with the Dragon Ball characters. Also, the FCs is the only thing that belongs us to DSD since it's one of my own friend's FCs.**

**Chapter 5 - Only a few secrets.**

**James' POV**

It's been 2 hours since our arrival, at Gohan's place of course. I was curious about Gohan and some parts of his history. I learned he knows Bulma Briefs, Vegeta, Master Roshi, Krillin and Cell. Those 5 people are included in my case.

If you're wondering by case, you'll see in a later time. For now, I can only say that Gohan and Videl are crucial to a small discovery I am currently working on.

I wonder if it's true that Goku's alive in the house. I can't tell.. that's why I need him, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl, Android 18 or even Master Roshi to teach me ki.. Either that or get a scouter from Bulma. I can't find ki like dying will flames.

"Hey Darren?"

Reality has catch up to me quickly. I turned to see Gohan is calling out. "Are you okay?"

I blinked a bit before scratching the side of my check. "Ah, heh heh. I am ok, thanks for asking." Gohan soon smiled in relief and gone back inside the little capsule house that's put up. My mouth only released a sigh softly for my ears to hear.

Slowly my head rises as my eyes drifted off to the sky. The sky seems to be more endearing than the case I have to put up with.. Surprisingly, I feel like an actual high school teenager on a camping trip. It's only the little moments that get me to feel like a real teenager for a while.

...

...

Night arrives, I just arrived back outside to see Sharpener outside.

"Sharpie?"

"What? Got a problem for me getting fresh air?"

"No, not at all. I am out for air as well.. maybe time to relax and think about Italy too."

"Italy?" "Mhm." I responded as I get out a small box. Then slowly picked out a item from the box that I never thought I'll ever use again.

"James what- wait!"

I have picked out a cigarette and put it in my mouth. Putting the box away, I exchanged it for a lighter. Using the lighter, the deadly smoke people say filled my mouth but never gone to my lungs. My mouth opens a little as I put for the lighter away, smoke slowly goes out.

"Ah." I released the smoke then crushed the cigarette even though I haven't fully used it, I put it in the box to make sure the remains leave. "You smoke James?"

"No and yes. The reason for no is that I don't smoke often or become a smoker. And yes because I only smoked about 5 times. I never gone crazy with smoking, I only done it for a short amount of times to rethink back the first time I done it."

"That's pretty deep for a singer like you."

"I am a artist, both in art and music. Going to Orange Star have started to make me a real teenager."

"What do you mean?"

"... Once I get to know you, Erasa, Videl and Gohan better. Maybe.. just maybe I can tell you."

"... Ah, whatever, I am going back inside." I looked forward as Sharpener walked back inside, ended the little conversation we had for once with no fighting.

"Hey."

"?" I turned to see Sharpener, my head slightly tilted in questioning.

"D-don't stay out too long." My eyes widen in surprise as he left inside. I blinked to see release a soft smile. For once, I feel better than before.

_*creee-crack!*_

My eyes widen. Before I can speak, it started to rain. "Aww man."

The same noise can be heard through the pouring rain if quiet enough. Just then, the lights when out and I can hear Erasa's scream. I run inside. "Guys, are you ok?"

"We are doing ok James, how is your side doing?"

"I am doing ok." I don't want to use my flames out here but it's going to be difficult. So I used the lighter that I pulled out earlier and light it up. The small fire give me light just enough to see clearly. Gohan is now infront of me, gaining my attention.

"Do you know what happened?"

"That.. I don't know. I just heard a noise." "What kind of noise?" Me and Gohan stopped to turn to see Videl on our right, she has a towel wrapped around her neck as she's fully clothed. Seeing Videl before me, I describe to her the noise I heard before coming in.

"Alright James, thank you for the information." Me and Gohan watched as Videl heads outside. "Wait, where are you going?" "Videl should be alright." "Exactly, I am a police officer."

"But you're still a woman by nature's standards!"

Videl blushed and what I have said may have triggered a land mine. "So you think that I am weak and defenseless?" Videl clenched her fist as her anger boils.

"N-no! That's not what I meant." "You know what forget about it." Videl leaves, slamming the door behind her. Gohan sighed in relief. "I thought she's going to blow the house down."

"Gohan, I have a bad feeling. Let's go check it out." I go to my room, all 5 of us have a room but me and Gohan shared because Gohan has so many questions for me. He's going to find out eventually.. I reached into my bag sitting by my futon.

"What? Are you crazy. Let's just stay inside and let Vid-"

"Don't hide who you really are. I know you are Goku's son. So you can't who you really are deep within." Gohan's eyes widen as he standed still in shock. I pulled out a flashlight, a small circular case and a gray hoodie. "You can come with me or not. I am still going out there because I have feeling I need to." My body couldn't help but tremble. Although I don't know if it's out of excitement or fear.

My fists clenched, I put the hoodie on. I was about to leave the room but Gohan stopped me. ".. You're right. Do you have another hoodie?"

I looked at Gohan in surprise but that soon turned into delight. I lend him my hoodie instead. He probably doesn't want anyone know he can fight. That's understandable.

"Let's hurry James." "Yes!" I followed Gohan as we run outside to look for Videl.

...

It took long as we searched for Videl. We almost gone in a circle to find her. Just we arrived back by the 2 houses. About 6 males have arrived the field, my eyes widen. Gohan is shocked as well but he noticed my look of surprised. I know who they are, very well. "We need to find Videl and quick before she interacts with them."

"You know them?"

"Very well. The only thing I can say now is to keep your guard up." Gohan nods.

These are people we can't mess with. Mainly I can't. If I do, my identity will be caught on and they'll be more than upset to see me 'pick a fight' with those six men.

We walked slowly to the back of the house, hoping we won't get caught.

"Hey!"

Luckily I am wearing a different outfit and my hair is wet!

"Run Gohan." "No need to say that twice."

It became a cat and mouse chase as the men run to follow us. We lose them to the front of the house as we jumped to the roof. Gohan looked over to see if the men are still on the run. "Who are they, they wouldn't chase after us if they are bad guys."

"They.. are." I panted a little. "Where could Videl be?"

Gohan looked at me, we are both thinking the same question I just mentioned. Just where is she.

"Hey, who are you to try come into our house!"

Speak of the devil!

"Videl!" We both exclaimed as we both shot our heads out.

Videl looks up but she quickly dart her eyes back forward to defend herself. I turn to see Gohan slightly growling. "Calm down tiger, let's hurry before Videl steal all the action." Gohan nods with a slight grin. We both jumped down to help Videl. The six men dashed toward us right away. Yep, they are exactly what I thought. Me, Gohan and Videl jumped back to get the six men away from the house. Although all 3 of us jumped back, Videl lunges to attack one of the fools. The other five soon became twenty, leaving me and Gohan surrounded.

"Great, what now James?"

"We're away from both houses, we should be alright." I go into a defensive stance as Gohan gets into stance as well. The twenty men get out their weapons to fight us. Soon the color rises... colorful flames bright up the dark rainy night.

"W-what? Fire lighting up in rain?"

"Trust me, science and life have so much progress with fire that's not even funny." Gohan laughed a little nervously by my statement. We quickly turned serious as we fought the men. Videl seem to have a earlier time than us.

"Gohan!" "Got it." We started to synchronize our movements in attacking. This is getting harder since they are using weapons with dying will flames on it.

You wonder how I know what type of guys they are, how I know dying will flames. It's because they, including myself, are mafia. Mafia and they are being rash as usual. Geez, they are a bad excuse for thinking it's a good idea to rush into battles.

Gohan is trying to encourage to stay up, I encourage him to keep fighting as well.

"Stop right there." Everybody stopped to turn to see a female with black hair standing by a motorcycle. My eyes widen but my smile forms happily. "Mira!"

Mira smiled softly at me seeing I am safe. "Is everything alright?" "Never better now you're here."

"Is that a good idea James?"

"Mira.. James..?"

"!"

Uh-oh, someone's trying to piece the puzzle together. I was about to jump the gun until someone beat me to it. Mira's sometimes a step ahead of me.

"T-thanks."

"Not a problem, it's not the first time this happened." Mira sighed. She soon elbowed one of the guys who's about to tackle her. The men soon snapped back and realized they have to fight.

"You guys are going to steal the action?" Videl just come into the fight now. For once, it felt even. Videl does a throw attempt with the guy she'd pummeled to death. The poor guy ended up knocking a few out.

Mira dashed toward me as I go into a launching position with my hands close together and my knees bent. Before guys can try to get us, I throw Mira up to catch her foot. Launching the two of us upward into the air.

**Narrator's POV**

**The battle finally starts for real as the mafia men become serious.**

They recognize those four are truly serious. Sharpener is about to join the fight but Erasa is trembling in fear for the three that left the house. Sharpener couldn't help but comfort her.

**Sharpener:** "Hurry back you two.. and Videl, come back safetly with those knuckleheads." He whispered while holding Erasa gently in his arms.

James and Mira became a tag team in battle while Gohan and Videl became the team people will only know in their hearts instead of the mind.. Saiyanman 1 and Saiyanman 2. Mira and James landed a double dive kick combo after James launching the both of them off the ground.

Mira looks at James as she pushed James back to take a hit for him.

**James: **"Mira!" He released a roundhouse kick toward the guy that hit Mira. The guy hits 4 more coming close to them. Mira tried to get back up but James helped her up. James looked to see a small wound onto her hip. "Are you ok?"

Mira nodded as she give off a slight embarrassing smile.

**Mira: **"Yes, it's not the first time that has ever happen James. I am bound to be hurt one day. But I am glad to help you as usual." She soon petted James' head as compassion and a thank you for caring about her well-being.

James laughed a bit as he smiled a little. He still show slight worry for her well-being. Mira nodded as reassurance to James that she's ok. James turned to glare at the remaining men.

**Videl: **"Alright time for my signature mo-" Videl gets cut off from James charging then giving a harsh combo of hard punches and kicks toward the men. James isn't slightly in the mood for the battle to continue.

He plan to finish it once and for all.

**James' POV**

I kicked the last one of them into the forest in anger.

"And don't ever come back with your low tolerance!"

"Whoa James."

"Wait Gohan, you can fight?"

"W-wait, how do you know it's me?!"

"Your hair is poking out a bit."

"Oh.. hehehe." Gohan laughs as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. He knows he can't keep a secret long enough. "I have to protect my home, otherwise I can't do much for my family."

I can feel Gohan's pride and desire to protect what he loves. That auraoa calmed me down for now.

Mira patted my head. "James, do come to the house when you come to the city."

My head nod, giving a response to Mira. "Stay safe, I don't want anything happen to you."

"I'll be ok." Mira checked her hip. I am glad she's not badly wounded but that's too much on what those goons did. I can't give them any respect back afterwards. I am part of the mafia but some people in the mafia I can't guarantee hope or respect much to. After Mira left, my heart beat back to it's normal rate.

Now my concern is Videl and Gohan. "Shall we head back inside?"

"Yeah, I am quite tired from battling."

"Alright, but you two.. I want answers from the both of you."

Crap.. guess eventually becomes morning...

...

...

...

Morning just arrives as a small greeting for all of us. All five of us are sitting at the kitchen wondering what shall we do today. Or..

"Alright, spit it out. Gohan, where do you learn to fight? James, you too. I haven't asked since our fight; you were quite amazing last night with your neighbor."

What Videl do to us today.

"Aw, come on Videl. Can you go one day without interrogating the poor guys?" Erasa pouted.

"Hey Gohan, is there anything to do other than just camp stuff here?" Sharpener whispered to Gohan and me.

"Hmm, I got an idea just for today Sharpener."

Thanks to Gohan, we may have saved ourselves from dealing with a game of 10 questions. This brought us guys walking to a huge lake an hour later. I have never gotten myself to take swimsuit shots before so maybe this is a chance to get comfortable in my skin. I am not a fan of being a show-off.

I asked myself why do stars want to show-off so much in America? I seen about one of two music artists who cared about their own lives than the glam and glory. I became a music artist for many reasons.. I joined the mafia for various reasons and I don't want to screw up the little chance I have. This is a major predicament now mafia have to go through. There's people with... ki.. that are in the mafia. Which transfer me to Orange Star City in Japan. I may have to search every corner cause now it's more than a person in trouble. The famiglia I am in have to take charge when it comes to those in trouble and those in need.

The familigia I am in... I wish for more people like those two I have a great compromise with be in hearts of other mafia members.

"James, you seem out of it lately since we gotten to my home. Are you positive about your condition?"

I turned to nodded at Gohan. Gohan is wearing a t-shirt and swimming trunks as for Sharpener.. he's shirtless as everyone knows and wearing a speedo-ish type of swimwear. Luckily it's big enough to hide his crotch, otherwise I would have been back in the little house comforting myself.

"J-just Sharpener's taste in swimsuit scares me.." I whispered to Gohan. I can feel my soul screaming run.

"Really?"

"Mhmm.."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Yeah, I can understand, why are you wearing something like that? Wouldn't that come off easily underneath the current?"

"Like it would wash away." "Please don't let it water goddesses.."

"You're just jealous of my psyche. Look at yourself and what your wearing."

"I am waiting until the girls come." What I am wearing is not bad as what he is wearing. My body is not artwork people can try and gleam at.

We just reached the lake with our bags filled with necessities of our need. Mainly it's our clothes but I have brought myself my small circular case. I thought I didn't need it last night but now I can use it while we're at the lake. Maybe a small private lesson to myself.

I smiled as I hold the case gently in my hand.

"Hey boys~!"

Me, Gohan and Sharpener stopped what we are doing to turn to the voice that called out towards us.

What I can say that's truly guaranteed was the sight before us have caught our attention.

Erasa is in a one piece swimsuit in the light shade of green. About a emerald green type of light. It does match her color scheme a bit. But.. Videl..

I can tell I am not the only one looking at her. She's in a sports swimsuit. Shorts and short tanktop. Her tanktop is black and purple as the shorts are black to match. You may think it's not a perfect look but if you look in the way I am looking closely. Her outfit have slightly show her curves and be a little tight to the skin. My glasses may have fogged up by the way I am blushing.

"W-wow." "Whoa." "O-o-oh my.."

"Aw, saw something you like?" Erasa teased to us guys.

I can't see very well seeing now my glasses being foggy. "I-I can't see." It feels like the beach trip I have with my little familigia but the difference is only the amount of girls and there's no beach here.

I struggled to find my hands to accidentally pushed my glasses forcefully into my eyes. "Ah!" I quickly took my glasses off by instincts and cover my eyes in pain. That's.. one way to get my glasses off.

"Ha, nice job poking your eye out." I can hear Sharpener laughing a little. He's never going to stop being a jerk is he.

"Sharpener!" Erasa exclaimed. She ended up starting an argument with Sharpener. I can't see now with my hands in the way and the pain reaching my eyes. I can feel two different hands placed on my shoulders, one soon patted my back softly and the other is placed onto my hands.

"Don't mind the idiot." "Your eyes are not badly hurt right? Can I look?" Gohan asked.. maybe it's Gohan.

My hands trembled, I allowed Gohan to look. When I opened my eyes, I see Videl and a bit of Gohan's face before me. I am calm on the outside but on the inside, I am losing my insanity. Then the other hand touching me is.. is..

"Good, your eyes are ok. Although you popped a small vessel in one of your eyes."

"Only a vessel?"

"But it's understandable how it's badly hurting you."

I sighed in relief, I looked around to see Videl holding my glasses. I take them gradually from her hands. "... Thank you Videl."

"It's not a problem, becareful next time. I don't want to lose a training partner."

I gained a sweatdrop, I am slightly cautious about Videl and her love for fighting.

"Videl, you might scare James back to the house if you say that."

Videl soon blankly stared at Erasa. Gohan looked at me fully at the face. "Do you want to sit this one out?"

"No, I made it here. Why not enjoy the fun before me?"

"Oh yeah, speaking of fun. It's about time you lose the clothes James."

"E-eh?" I blushed.

"Oh Sharpie, I never knew you swing both ways."

"T-that's not what I meant."

"Yeah, you should lose the jacket and sneakers if you're going swimming James. They may slow you down, unless you are doing heavy weight training." Soon Sharpener and Videl perked up at the last three words Gohan said.

"Are you?" Sharpener exclaimed.

"That's awesome if you are. I will join ya with training."

I gained a sweatdrop. "U-umm.. No, I got the ideal." I stepped back to prepare myself what's awaiting for me. The sneakers come off first as they're kicked to my bag. Soon the sweatpants come off, showing more black ware underneath except my feet. The jacket comes off, revealing a black shirt underneath.

I panted a little, it's like taking death head-on.

"Wow, nice outfit." "This is a first time I ever seen someone wearing like this." "Oh my god, that body outline of yours is perfect. You're so slender but you have nice muscles."

I blushed a little.

"James, I must ask, what are you wearing."

"A-a surfer's swimwear. It's quite comfortable." I am wearing exactly what I said. I am wearing a black and blue swimsuit rash guard shirt with long surfing pants legs. They're tight on me, acting as another part of the skin. I wear these mainly most of the time when I go out swimming or water training with my familigia. In the end, I have fun with this swimsuit and no one can take it away.

I am surprised Erasa told me that I have nice muscles. In Italy and one hometown in Japan, me and the two males of my famiglia are counted as average or great condition with our bodies. But when they seen our abs... it's a whole new story. I want to keep my body a secret as there's more to my body then just muscle.

We stand in silence, beginning to stare at each other. Soon I give off an excited grin. Gohan begin to smirk along with Erasa. Videl and Sharpener giving off wide grins.

"Last one in there is a rotten egg!" All of us exclaimed as we dashed to the water. I run faster than everyone just to reach the water first but Videl decided to think it's a race and try to catch up.

"I'm getting there first." "Nuh-uh! Not yet." I lunged, diving straight into the water with a long jump. I can feel the water moving, a sign that everyone jumped in as well. This is when my body is set it's own course. It felt like flying again.. but underneath the amazing water.

I dived down as my smile widens; it's been a while and beautiful as it is.


	7. Chapter 6

**This story is called "Revenge Best Served Saiyan and Mafia Style" or RBSSM for short. There's a few reasons for being a crossover due to the FCs being part of KHR. Also having to make the scenes a bit more exciting much more. Don't worry, it will still mainly DBZ but with partial of KHR in it. **

**Dragon Ball Z doesn't belong to me along with the Dragon Ball characters. Also, the FCs is the only thing that belongs us to DSD since it's one of my own friend's FCs.**

**Chapter 6 - Love does bring a lot of fire.**

**James' POV**

I begin flying again but this time with a vehicle. At least I get the same freedom of sight while flying. I begin to pull the machine down to the ocean's water. I am both testing it and also heading to a new location.

Mira gave me this vehicle to test it out. And in perfect timing, I need a vehicle to head off to the location that just about to reach. I can't release my secret yet.

Thanks to Gohan and his directions, I find the location of Master Roshi's island. The trip is both fun and worthy of my time. Now I can have a chance to learn ki!

My smile begins to grow wide as my eyes gleamed I bet. It's going to be great, now I'll have an easier time fitting in this part of Japan.

"So that little island is Master Roshi's? Ok, time for a pull up." I accelerated faster to shore but managed to slow down carefully once the island is in full view. I put the vehicle on park and carefully put my shades away while taking my glasses out.

My eyes scan around the little island. "Umm.. hello? Is anyone here?" I called out. Even though the island is small by the shack being in place there. It felt like an empty wasteland.

"Is someone calling me out?"

A old man comes out with a turtle shell on his back, a wooden staff and red trimmed shades. Although he's old, his eyes show true youth and wisdom hidden underneath. I smiled a little.

"So you're the real deal! You're Master Roshi."

"Ooo, am I that famous?"

"You are exactly." My smile grows wider. "I must ask, do you the knowledge of ki?"

"Of course."

My eyes widen in shocked but now they gleamed. Yes, this is my chance! "Can you teach me!?" I clasped my hands together as I look like in a begging position. I wanted to know ki both in interest and it's a necessity.

"Hmm.. let me think.."

My body trembles in fear and excitement. "No."

"WHAT!?"

".. I may consider.. do you have a master under your command?"

"N-no, no I don't have a master. I am a student who wants to learn! I heard about you and I want to be taken under your wing sir."

Soon Master Roshi comes close to me, he looked at me as he rubbed his beard. "Well I never gotten a kid like you that's been so determined. Alright, I may consider taking you in as my student." "Yes!" "If" If.. if what?

"If you can find me a woman friend, or a companion that can share the same qualities as me." I blinked. So he either wants a woman or a friend. Hmm...

"Got it. I'll help ya on that." I gives off a thumbs up then run back to the vehicle to take off. I grinned.

**Roshi's POV**

"Heh heh heh."

"Poor boy.." "Quiet you, it's only one way to get myself a girl or lose the fella."

"But that boy actually wants to be trained by you. If he doesn't, he wouldn't go out his way to get a girl for you."

"Hmph, ya right, kids these days. It's only Gohan with decent qualities that have treated me well."

"Hey what's going on?" I never thought they would come out.

"Oh, hey Krillin."

"Did something happen Roshi?"

I huffed a little. "Just a young whippersnapper who thinks about being trained under me. He wanted me to be his master for ki training."

"What?" Krillin gasped before me. "Get out of town! That's great, this could be your chance to get an actual student to train under you."

"Which is why I send that kid out there to get a girl for me."

"Roshi!" "What?" "Isn't that too much, it's been over 20 years since you have us as students."

"Hmm.." This is for the best Krillin. There's also another reason why I send that boy away. I can't take in a student that can't be determined enough to take my training. I see teenagers that wanted be under Hercule's hands rather than take on the interest in ki. For the boy to be interested is quite shocking.. if he comes back even without a girl, I may take him under my wing. I would love to have another student after a long while.

Call it harsh but I hope he comes back with a girl. I would also love to have a another girl live here but one that is **NOT** married.

**James' POV**

I have finally gotten to Satan City. Now my quest for women shall start!

I grinned very widely and started to look around. I hope Videl's not on patrol, otherwise it'll be more complicated to explain what I am doing..

Seeing a small crowd of girls, I approached towards them to start a conversation to suddenly see what they are looking. It was another musician in town, who is he? He looks quite odd and doesn't look like the type to be understanding music. "Umm, who is he?"

The girls and the musician stopped to look at me like I have twenty heads. "What? Who is he? He look completely foolish with his fashion taste."

"Eh? Look who's talking mister emo, what's with the black and red."

One of my eyes twitches. "Unlike it, I am not dressed as a hippie who comes out of a rock concert."

The girls begin to attack me. "A-ah!" "Take it back bastard!" I flinched as I kept letting myself get beaten up. "I. WON'T!" I pushed myself out of the group, landing onto my feet.

"So you're a martial artist as well." "Martial artist?" "What you don't even know that? You really must be a emo who hides in a closet in a long time."

"I know martial arts way better than you. And I won't tolerate a person with that type of mouth."

"Heh, the master of yours must be a jackass for teaching someone like you."

My eyes widen, my teeth clenched. I have no master... but I have a few teachers and friends. And I hope Master Roshi on being my teacher for ki. Now he's crossing the line.

No..

No... don't let him get to you. If you do, you'll never hear the end of it and _you'll regret each reaction you do_. "Tch!" I struggled with my internal emotions, I have give in to my heart. I got to walk away.. and that's what I did. "I am not going to waster my time on you."

"Hmph, jerk! You deserve that backtalk from Mavis Black."

"Black huh? Same color as his heart." I left the scene with that last comment. I have to remember my mission, I ain't going to waste my time on those girls. They know nothing what I am going through.

After getting far, I just remembered.. "I actually wasted my time on those idiots!" I facepalmed. I quickly go to find a girl. I have to find one and quick before the day is over!

...

...

...

There's no females who wanted to be with an old man who wants friendship! "I can't even find a female who's perfect enough to help! This is second to close impossible." I whimpered as I am sitting at a table by a restaurant, I am trying to calm down as I have a drink. What can I do?

Guess I have no other choice... I might have to drop my status as a musician and become a male stripper...

"No, no, no. That won't even work in the slightest!" I slammed my head onto a table.

"Hey! I said I am not going." My ears perked a little as I raised my head up quickly. My eyes darted around, I hoped for some action after what I have been through today.

"Damn so-called musician. 'Black Heart' is probably his nickname in concerts."

Suddenly I felt the world is about to be vanquished when I said that sentence. I feel I forgot something great that may cost my life.. ok, no more bad comments for now.

I quickly heard a loud crack, making my head turn towards the sound.

I see a female with slight yellow gold hair in trouble. My eyes widen as a equation has appeared.

Female.

Trouble.

Save her, you'll be able to persuade her.

. . . YES! THANK YOU GODDESSES!

I rushed into action right away. The female is fighting with a old school punk guy. "Someone, he-" Before she finishes, I got rid of her problem quickly by a punch.

I made sure to knock him out, not hurt him.

"And done." I dusted my hands off. My head turned towards her. Now getting a better look at her, she does have bright yellow golden hair, dark red rimmed oval squared glasses. She is wearing a dark blue dress shirt and white jeans. She has light serious orange eyes. I can tell her eyes are serious shape but at currently in shock.

"W-wow, that was quick." She soon walked over and grabbed my hands. I see her wearing wristbands and blue converses. "Thank you, you're quite amazing!"

She soon recognize what she's doing. "Oh, sorry. My name is Marie. What's yours?"

"Names James. And, since I helped you, I need help myself."

"... You're not one of those perverted guys are you?"

I turned completely red. "N-no! I am not looking for that type of nonsense. I need help for a friend."

I slowly get scanned by the girl, she probably tries to look for a lie out of me. She sighed but gives off a smile in the end. "Sure, help for a friend?"

"Can you be a girlfriend for a old man? I-if you can't do that, can you atleast be friends with him. I-i'll do anything in exchange for his friendship, please!" I clap my hands together as I go into one of the begging positions. Please don't decline this offer, you're my last hope.

"Hmm.. deal!" "YE-" "On one condition." I knew it. My body slumped quickly after my short-lived victory. "I need you to act as my boyfriend. That guy you just knocked out was one of my ex boyfriend's rookies. Seriously, I am in a need of help just like you do. Just come with me to my ex's place and act as my boyfriend. If you can do that, I will succeed in fulfilling your quest. I will not be the girlfriend, but I'll be a friend."

Hope has relived! This is my chance. "Yes, you can count on me."

"Great! Follow me."

With that, I followed her. My passion and love to learn will help me. And my passion to learn ki can guarantee success.

...

...

We just arrived to a alleyway while it grows darker. Looks exactly what I am thinking of, a thug hideout. How? Well, there's smokers, druggies and goons staring at me and Marie. I think they're being cautious of me.

Deciding to look forward, a regret of mine came back. The musician.

"Blackie..." "What you know him?"

"Earlier before bumping you."

He turned around to see us. "Perfect, it's good to see you emo. And Marie, that's the guy you dumped me for."

"He's a hundred percent better than you. And you best leave me alone. I have enough of your crooks chasing after me every day."

"W-what? Black done that!?"

"More.. than that... he done horrible things to my friends and they don't care. My friends dropped me thinking I done something horrible to him. I did nothing more than drop his sorry ass." Looking back forward at the musician, my body trembles with hidden rage. I begin to walk forward.

"James. James, what are you doing? You can't fight him."

"Watch me." I said it angrily. For the first time, I can feel the blood rushing in my body. The blood screams for action. A guy comes up to me, that's when my mind went blank afterwards.

**Narrator's POV**

"Heh, what makes you go thinking you can beat my buddy here?" A teenage male with freakishly huge muscles stands before James. James kept walking but only to stop to look up at him directly. James takes his hat off and throw it to Marie along with his hair clips.

There was **something** different about him.

"Ah, handing your remains before your resting place? Well, I got something for ya to be left remain."

The male winds his fist up.

_Supernatural.._

_Maybe superhuman.. maybe super strange.. _

The male released his punch.

_Like a force of nature.. a hurricane.._

_Why does it matter where I got it from?_

_Got the power on.. and I'm going.. _

James stand there. _Going._

_On. _James throws a punch that collided with the male's fist.

The difference has shown, James' eye color. His eye color is a bright orange.

"E-er.."

James is still standing there with his fist starting to push the male slightly. "I seen guys punched harder than your flaky skin."

**James' POV**

"James?"

I returned to reality once Marie called me. I laughed nervously. My eyes stopped flaring up, probably turned back to normal.

"Sorry." The male pulls back with his eyes flinched in pain. I can hear him softly screaming to himself. I grinned. "I have probably gone a little far in that punch."

"T-tch. Listen, give me Marie and I'll everything slide."

I rolled my eyes. "Define 'everything'. You'll be starting the same stuff again by that typical saying."

The musician growled. "Let me play you a tune you'll never forget."

"Enlighten me."

And it doesn't take me long.

About 6 minutes perhaps.

I cracked my fists and neck. "You're a complete waste of my time and energy. I got better things to do than mess with you." And it's true, I can't waste too much time on people who's a burden at this point. I was about to walk away until..

"Listen kid, if you don't leave me alone and give Marie back. I will get my companions to destroy something in this town."

My body stopped, my head turns as I glared at the musician. "Destroy what?"

He begin to grin. What does Blackie have up his sleeve? "I will destroy a school in this town." My body freezes but.. I begin to grin.

"James, don't risk yourself at this point." "Go on ahead." I said the words that driven out of my mouth.

"You will regret it, it's going to stay on your record once they find out." I pointed out.

Black soon looks at me like I have fifty heads. "Are you suicidal?!"

"Suicidal? 'Suicidal, when you say it's over'~? Nah. I can handle anything you put in my path. What you are doing is typical stuff I go through everyday before coming to this town. So either you try and blow up the school you plan to destroy; or take your time to think on what I'll to do if you do."

Black growled at me. He gets out his cellphone. I dashed towards Black's cell.

"Listen, guys! Do it now. And keep any fools who try to be heroes ou-" Out. Both a knockout and a broken cell. Soon a loud explosive noise can be heard in a distance.

My head turns toward Marie. She's pretty shocked. "Listen Marie, get to this address and wait there. I got to handle some business."

"You're going to the school?"

"Yes. I would be a heartless fool if I do not try and help. My past taught me that. So, give me about 2 hours and I'll catch up!" I ran off, leaving Marie behind.

...

...

...

Fires are spread in the school. I have on a white windbreaker as I have my face and identity hidden. I must thank for capsules corps. capsules because it's saving my hat, glasses, hair clips and other clothes to change with. This is the first time in this town I am wearing jeans for a rescue mission.

"Hey kid, don't go in there!" I jumped in and kicked through a window. My body rolled as I landed. Standing up, I quickly looked around. That's when I started running around. The fire is not going to stay in one place.

"A-anyone there?" Skidding to a stop. I turned my head to see a wooden closet. I opened it as I see a boy wearing a orange shirt and blue shorts. My eyes widen. "Goten?" A piece of wood fell down from the fire. Goten yelped as he lunged and hugged me tightly. Seeing the boy back at the house to this place now. He's horrified.

"I-I knocked out a bad guy who tried to mess with my classmates but.. but.." He's on the verge of tears. "Another meanie started a fire then shoved me and locked the door. I couldn't get out!" I patted Goten on the back. I bring Goten to the window I broke through. "Goten, I need you to be strong. Go call your brother and Videl. I will try my best here to help everyone in the building."

"B-but, will you be ok James?"

"Trust me." I smiled, giving him a wink and raised 3 fingers up. My old symbol that I never thought I'll use again.

Goten begins to smile again and put on a big boy face. We both went our separate ways. I went deeper into the school. If Goten was inside that closet, who knows how many others are inside here.

I growled softly to myself. Goten is just a child and going through a phase like this isn't going to make him the happy camper he is.

"Those bastards are going to pay once I see them again." I run faster through the flames.

I managed to find other children and two teachers. It took time to get them out but they're safe. I gone back inside cause a kid was worried about one of his teachers. This is getting intense. If it has to come down to this, I will have to eat the pills for safe caution.

"Hello!" I yelled out.

I see soon right away a few female teachers tied up and quite hurt. This is bad.

"What's up kid?"

"Damn, not this again." I get into a stance. I get out my circular case to be quick with my hands and mouth. Once I swallowed, my eyes turned a bright shade of dark green. A flame appeared onto the middle of my forehead. The flame was a bright green and it gives off slight sparks. I started to glare but I stayed calm. When I raised my fists up, I have wristbands with green jewels in it.

"How are you not burning? You should have been a crisp by now or by that flame on your head!" I grinned. "That's because you don't have the blood I have. Now, are you going to let me pass by or should I make my own path?"

"Either way you won't get out of here." Hmph, you should have not said those words. I heard soon a break through the roof. A male with a helmet smashed through the roof. He is wearing a green tunic with a black spandex underneath, white gloves and boots are on his hands. The cape matches the color of the element fire, red. I blinked in surprised. I heard about this man through Erasa alot. And I mean.. A LOT.

"S-saiyanman?" "Hello fair hero! I thought you might need a hand."

He doesn't know who I am. Well that's good. We both got into our positions. Somehow.. it's similar again...

"Heh, bring on boys!" Now back up came. Yep, it's the same as before. I grinned and chuckled a little.

"What? What's so funny?" "Just.. it's the same as last time when I fought with almost the same guy. The difference is one is wearing a orange helmet and is dressed as Link." "Link?"

I shaked my head. "Forget about it. Let's take care of those fools!"

We did just take, we rushed into action. Fighting them, holding them down.

"Miss Videl is coming to help. Please, hold the villians back. Don't waste too much energy on yourself."

"No, need for that." I cracked my fists and throw a punch to knock one out.

My fists kept colliding with others as my kicks hold some back. I kept a look out for Videl. Just like 'Saiyanman' said, Videl has arrived. She put a finger to her lips as a 'shh'. Shrugging, I kept fighting until 'Saiyanman' tells me that Videl left.

It's getting harder to hold back now since it's getting slightly annoying. I am at a point of either pushing them back or knocking out cold badly.

"Thanks for hanging in there. Do you need help out?"

"... Nah, I can fly out."

"What!? How!?"

I used my dying will flames to fire myself upward quickly through the roof and into the air. I fall and landed onto the ground infront of the crowd. I panted. I can finally calm down now.

"Mister Flame!"

"?" I turned in confusion, a boy hugged me softly on the leg. My eyes widen. He seem better than earlier. Probably the children felt safe now everything is ok.

"You're so cool!" The boy has red hair and his eyes gleam. "I must thank you for saving my teacher! I wanna be like you when I grow up." My heart skipped a beat. I give off a gentle smile as I pet the boy on the head. "Stay strong and you'll reach your dreams. Like I seen you there, you must speak out to save everyone. You can't always be a silent hero to get anywhere."

"Yeah!"

I nodded. "If you need help anytime." I get out a small box and handed it to him. "Keep it close to you."

"I will, this will be my greatest treasure ever yet. Please don't become a villain."

"Definitely. Now, hurry back to your teacher."

The boy runs back but one of the teachers come up to me. "Yo, never thought I'll see you.. 'Mr. Hero'." "Do you know me?"

"Of course! I can't forget the face on that poster. You are my sister's prey. You know, the now your Storm guardian."

"W-what!? Y-your Storm's sister?!"

"Mhmm.. well, I am going to tell you one thing mister. I better not see my sister get hurt again by your antics."

I blinked, I give off a weak smile. "To tell you the truth.. I am letting her go once she gets back into full recovery."

"!?"

"I know.. quite a shocker." I hear reporters coming. "I-I gotta get out of here." I was about to run off until 'Saiyanman' called.

"Hey!"

"Hmm?" I turned my head to look at him.

"Thank you for helping the school."

Videl soon walked to stand next to him. "I must thank you for trying to help. But don't try taking my job."

Blinking, I laughed. "I am not, I am just doing what my heart guides me to do. Also.." Videl and 'Saiyanman' looked at me in confusion. I give off a grin as I finally showed my green eyes and my face a little through the hood. "My job ain't over yet until I get ya." I pointed to Videl. "Best you watch yourself." Videl begin to blush.

This should try to get Videl to go after me along with 'Saiyanman'. I can't believe I have to reduce down to that. Great, news media may think I am after Videl Satan in a love relationship.

"See you soon. Sooner than you think." I run a bit as I can tell Videl chasing after me in anger.

"YOU JACKASS! GET BACK HERE!" I jumped up quickly then launched off tot he sky with my flames.

I am happy my famiglia teaches me everything from the start to help get where I am.

My body soars through the sky as I have my flames blasting me to the direction I go. "Haha! I love flying so much but I can fly the way I want to." Doing a few tricks in the air, my laughter never stops. I decided to land down few feet away from where I told Marie to go. My dying will flames disappear along with my wristbands. I put back on different clothes then run over to find Marie.

"Hey! Marie!" I waved over.

"I knew it!"

Blinking, my feet slows down. "Know what?"

"You are him! James Sakurya, you're a boss of one mafia."

Quickly my hands covered her mouth. "H-how do you know!?"

I quickly bring her to a alleyway. "Don't tell anyone, I am on a mission and more."

My hands moved away for her to speak. "I won't if.. if you let me join your famiglia." "Fine, I'll str- wait.. what? You? Want to join my family?"

"Yep. That's my other condition to be friends with the old man you're talking about earlier." "Great!" My hands shakes with hers. This is great, a friend for Master Roshi! I may have a chance maybe to get her to be his girlfriend if possible.

"Oh yes, I am a lesbian."

. . . What?

"But you can be an exception along with the other 2 bosses you work with." Ok, screw my idea. "Shall we get going?"

"Y-ya.. since you know anyways. Vehicle or me?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to fly there. And luckily it's still broad daylight."

"It's only afternoon."

"T-that short. I thought it might be 3 or 4 by now."

"Time can move slowly. And I like to ride on that vehicle of yours."

I sighed, shrugged it off.

Time moves as we head to Master Roshi's... at least I got a girl.

Hey, that reminds me one of the Korean songs my friend was listening to the other day.

... We just made it to the island.

"Master Roshi!"

"He's inside.. do you want me to go get him?"

I turned to see a female with blonde hair and light sky blue eyes. She's also with a little girl with blonde hair as well. I blinked, my mind recognized her as Android 18 luckily but I never knew she's THAT young.

"W-whoa."

"Welcome back from dreamland James."

I blushed. "S-shut it! I heard about what my mission clarifies but I never knew that.. that... BE A SHE HAD YOUNG TOO!"

"So you know about me."

".. A-android 18 correct?"

Her eyes were widen a bit. "I'm shocked. I never knew you know about me. I thought only Goku and the others do. Did my hus-"

"No, he didn't. He's.. Krillin right?"

"Of course. Seems like I got to come clean."

"Don't worry, I am somebody special. But for now, I am nothing more than a person who wants to learn ki."

"Ki? Why ki?"

"Marie, if I don't learn ki, it's going to be difficult more later on few months later.."

"Hmm. Have to do with your "mission"?"

"Hey, not funny! It's true." I pouted. I feel like I am a child after all of this strange madness..

"What's with all the rukus? Can't you see I am trying to-" Me and Maire turned our heads toward the voice. Roshi came into our view.

"Hey, you're back." "Yup, I brought a girl like ya asked." I smiled. Marire presents herself to look classy. At least... in her entire.

"Nice job kid." Roshi whispered into my ear. I smiled, a little while giving off a nervous chuckle. And for good reasons of course; I haven't told him about Marie much.

"I should tell you something old man, and James don't intervene." Oh boy, too late. "What is it little lass?"

Marie and Roshi soon go inside the house to talk, a male with black hair and dark colored eyes walked out. He is wearing a red shirt and have his head turned back at the doorway like he left something back inside. "Uhhh, did I miss something here?"

"No, not yet." I looked at the male, he's quite shorter than me but I am not the one to judge. Gohan's taller than me and a few other guys.

Afterwards, a extremely happy Roshi and Marie came out, like they're best buddies. Me and the male are having our jaws hitting the floor right away at the sight.

"Hey James, this guy can be my missing grandfather. He and I have great ideas for ourselves."

"Heh heh! I must thank ya boy."

Me and the male were blinking, we look to see even Android 18 was shocked but gotten over it. We turned to each other.

"W-well.. that's unexpected."

"I expect worst."

"The worst did hit me until this girl cheered me up. I feel better knowing I am not the only one who alone and thinking how women are."

"Women are the sexiest creatures alive-" Marie stopped to look at me, I gained a slight sweatdrop. "No offense James, you are a great guy in my book. But call me when you given up on reality or if you turn into a chick, I may pick you up then."

I quickly covered myself and felt violated at other places. I have never felt this way and my heart hopes not to experience this again.

Roshi look at me and puts a hand on my shoulders. "So those lessons you wished to work with me? Are you sure that you have no master under your command, not even Mr. Satan?"

"Roshi, it's his choice." The male spoke. "Krillin, I want to make sure that I can't ruin a student and his experiences with the martial arts."

I begin to crack up as the two spoke but my laughter was soon released.

**Roshi's POV**

I was just arguing with Krillin, he was my student before. He should know by now the deal with Martial Arts.

Both of our heads turn to see the boy with the fedora hat laughing. I look at Android 18 to see her chuckling along with her daughter Marron giggling. I was surprised to see Android 18 laugh by simply a stranger laughing before her.

If he make her laugh, he won a great deal in my book.

First he brought me a girl. Although she's a lesbian, she can help me get some girls as I help her getting herself some sugar. Yes, we're a tag team duo now. The only thing holding us down is just the location.

Second, just before my eyes, I see a male with great determination. He can maybe match Goku when he's just his age, that is if he allows me to train him to that extent. If not, I can get him to reach Krillin's level when he gone to fight Cell. Krillin is still stronger than the past self cause he's been through Buu and the parenthood. I couldn't be more proud for Krillin, I could have been more angry at Krillin but he has succeed in my eyes just like Goku did.

Third, he made an android laugh. An android, without the need to killing someone or scream out in pain. Just made her laugh by sharing a laughter. Seems like Krillin got himself a partner.

I hope this child can exceed my limits. I want to surpass in every shape or form.

"Best you watch yourself, you may get chased by dinosaurs if you're not too careful."

"Dinosaurs?"

"Ya, me and my best friend have trained under Roshi. And oh boy, he did get us more quicker on our feet than I would expect it."

James laughed a little once more as Krillin released a whole-hearty laughter.

The girl James introduced me to is calmly chatting away with Android 18 and Marron.

This child in the fedora.. he shall be my next accomplishment yet! Krillin, Goku, watch out..

**The master is back and is ready for some action! HEH HEH!**


End file.
